Changed Son of the Sea
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy will go through many trials in his life, but what if a few things were changed for the demigod, mainly never falling for Annabeth, and receiving grey power and weapons. Follow our favorite hero as he explores the opportunity of a life changed by date early on
1. chapter 1

_**So, it has been forever since I published, but I have probably written the beginning six thousand words to about thirty different stories. I just lose inspiration on them so Idk.**_

* * *

I had spent the year at school and had not had much training since I had only spent two summers at camp. I knew I was the best swordsman at camp, but I still was not prepared for this, I had been following Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover since they left camp and even killed the namean lion for them by luring it away and stabbing it with Riptide into its brain through his throat.

I had watched from the shadows as we crossed the country.

When they were in Arizona I watched as Ares and Aphrodite and Ares stepped out of a limousine and a second later the Goddess of love looked directly at me despite me being almost a mile away in the forest.

She said something to the group then flashed to me.

I jumped as she had flashed directly behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"So, Percy Jackson is following the little questers to find Artemis?"

I looked at the love Goddess in shock but resigned and nodded.

She grinned and said "Tell me, is it for Artemis or Annabeth?"

I looked at her in confusion and asked "I don't know what you mean?"

She looked at me and pulled away from me and I had to focus not to get turned on by her scent or attractiveness at such a close proximity. I mean seriously? I am a teenage guy.

She frowned and said "Perseus, do you not feel attracted to Annabeth?"

I blushed then said "S-She is very pretty and stuff, and smart, and like awesome at everything. But I don't really want to be in a relationship with her. She is like a sister to me."

She glared at me then whispered under her breath "I thought I used my magic on those two."

She waved her hand and I felt a strong tug at the back of my head like memories trying to come in and leave at the same time.

I shook my head and the love Goddess' eyes grew to massive proportions.

"Y-You can break my magic? No one can do that."

She looked at me in confusion then said sultrily " _Will you be an absolute dear for me Percy and fall head over heels for Annabeth?_ "

I looked at her I recoiled as I felt a warm feeling come over me but I stayed strong and said "No. I am not going to fall for Annabeth Chase."

Her pretty little jaw fell to the ground and she began talking to herself about why her charm speak and magic weren't working on me.

She looked at me and grinned "You must have a very strong will to resist this." She said while swinging her hips making me gulp.

She smiled then chanted and I glowed pink.

"You now have my blessing. It makes you more attractive, better in romantic relationships, more seductive, more handsome, have a better fashion sense, have better stamina, know-how in bed, charm speak, and the ability to tell what people like."

I looked at her in confusion then bowed "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite, but why?"

"Because you can resist me. That is a feat that no other man in this world has ever been able to do. So I gave you a reward, seeing as you aren't old enough to take me."

I shot straight up blood rushing to my face as I imagined what she suggested and I started running in the direction that the quest had gone.

I had gotten to where they were a minute ago when Ares saw me.

He grinned and said "Oh, so it is the kid who ruins other's quests."

I sighed and said "What do you want?"

"Two of them are going to die kid. You can't help it. But if you want to stop more than that you need to have some good skills."

He chanted and I felt angry all of a sudden and glowed red.

"You just got my blessing kid. That is for beating me two years ago. Now go save the others. You have the knowledge of how to fight with any style with any weapon, you will always have an amazing strategy for battle or war, and your strength is basically doubled."

I bowed and said "Thank you. I guess you are not my least favorite Godly cousin after all Ares."

He snorted and got back in the limo, driving away.

I nodded and began to sprint in the direction of footprints when I heard a cry of pain I recognized as Bianca.

I picked up my speed and saw a massive robot in the junkyard of the Gods.

I picked up my speed and ran to a dying Bianca as the others didn't notice me because they were fighting the damned thing.

I held her torso because the rest of her was crushed.

Her eyes fluttered and I let out a few tears. She smiled painfully at me and slipped something into my head and said "Never forget me, Percy. Give this to Nico. You are his brother... Now... Tell my Lady... I am sorry... That I loved the hunters."

I felt Thanatos and Hermes come in spirit form picking up her soul and taking up her spirit.

Her eyes darkened and she slumped, dead.

I felt like screaming in anger and crying but I did neither.

I ran over to where I saw a broken silver bow and Olympus fix-it duct tape.

I bound the snapped silver blow in the tape made by Hephaestus and it glowed goldenly and it was completely fixed to my astonishment.

I pulled back the string making an arrow magically appear on the bow and let it soar praying to the Gods that it hit its mark.

As I watched it soar through the air I felt the wind and time dilation take its effect and the arrow shifted exactly as I predicted.

It went through a chink in the robot and destroyed the motherboard causing the robot to completely self-combust exploding in almost a nuclear-like explosion with no radiation just a lot of heat.

When the mini mushroom cloud disappeared I turned to the three surviving questers who were all looking at me in shock.

"Boy, you followed us?"

"Percy thank the Gods you are here."

"I thought you sucked ass with a bow."

I looked at the three of them and nodded.

"I have trailed you guys since we left camp. I got rid of the Namean lion that was chasing you guys in Dayton, I killed a horde of cyclops and dracaena in Oklahoma, hellhounds in Pittsburgh, I am surprised you didn't notice. I would have come help if I hadn't been occupied by Ares."

They all looked at me in shock then Grover asked "Wait, did you have to fight with Ares again?"

Zoe looked at me in complete shock and she asked "You fought a God? As in the War God?"

I only nodded and her jaw dropped.

I looked back and frowned.

"I want to give her a proper ceremony."

They all looked back and the mood dampened.

"That would be best, but why are you carrying her bow and an action figure?"

I looked at my two hands and put the two objects away.

I put the action figure in my pocket and the bow morphed into a silver ring which was a lion which I knew was Bianca's bow. ( /look/792406)

She looked at me in shock and Zoe said "The weapon of a hunter can only be worn as a ring symbol of their animal when they are of true heart or have spent over two thousand years in the hunt. I have only just gotten my ring."

She showed me the silver stag ring she wore on her right ring finger and it morphed into two silver hunting blades.

"I am impressed that you can even hold these weapons. They are made from Snow silver, a magical metal only to be held by hunters of Artemis or those worthy to be in the hunt. My knives are made out of snow silver, along with your bow. Usually if a male touches snow silver they die immediately. The weapons of the hunters are made out of a metal that Lady Artemis made out of her Godly essence."

My eyes widened at the wild animals and forest pattern on her magical silver blades and she changed them back into a ring of a deer stag with two large antlers.

Thalia scoffed and said "Go figured kelp head is pure of heart, the ring probably couldn't find any bad thoughts in his head because his brain is so small the scan missed it."

That elicited giggles from the daughter of Zeus and Grover and a small laugh from the daughter of Atlas.

I grinned and said "We have to go, guys, if we don't go soon, we will not make it in time to save them."

They all nodded and we set off.

Later that night I was on guard duty and I was sitting in front of the fire we had made.

I was sitting in the silence looking and mourning the death of my cousin as I looked at the bow and figurine.

I pulled out something else I had taken from the junkyard and had no clue how it got there.

Apollo's lyre was in my hands and I smiled at the instrument.

I plucked a few strings and began to understand what the notes were and I began to play a tune I had heard somewhere or another.

I finished and heard clapping. I jumped up and whirled around with a stick pointed at someone's nose.

"Hahaha, you are really quite interesting, cousin."

I looked him over and realized "Apollo?"

He nodded and said "The one and great."

I chuckled quietly and he said "I see you got and played my lyre."

I nodded then realized "Oh gods... I am sorry. This is yours, here."

He smiled taking it and said "Congratulations Percy."

I cocked my head but he grinned and he said "I once put out a request to all demigods, about fifty years ago, that anyone who could find and return my lyre to me would receive my blessing."

I glowed goldenly and he said "You now have the power to light travel, see a gods' true form, look into the sun without being blinded, control fire from the sun, tell when someone is lying, speak every language, you can play any instrument like a pro, and finally you have knowledge of all mortal and godly forms of healing. You get the ability of magic healing which alows you to heal yourself and others but can only do one injury at a time."

I smiled and said "Thank you cuz."

He grinned and said "Anytime, you are probably the coolest demigod alive."

"Thanks, Apollo."

He nodded and said "Thank you for going to help my sister."

I nodded and he flashed away leaving me alone. Or so I thought an eight-year-old with orange flame eyes was sitting very close to me smiling warmly at the flames.

"I also gave you my blessing nephew, I hope you don't mind. You seem to be very kind and want to make everyone feel safe and at home. For what I have seen you do, I gave you my blessing which is summoning home cooked meals, controlling flames, you have a very high sense of judgment and law, and finally, you can calm someone down by enchanting your voice with a calming magic."

I looked at her in shock and said "You are my aunt, Lady Hestia."

She smiled and said "Not many still remember me. Thank you, Percy."

I smiled and said "Thank you, Lady Hestia, I do not want to wield a lot of power, but I need it to keep those I love safe."

She smiled back and said "That is why I gave you my blessing child. Go and protect your loved ones."

With that, she walked into the flames disappearing.

I looked up and saw the full moon was dim and seemed to be dampened or fading.

I frowned and pulled out the spoil of war from killing the namean lion and threw it into the fire.

"To Phoebe Artemis, I wish to give her enough strength under the sky until I get there."

The pelt went up in a silver dust and I looked up to see the moon brightly lit up.

I heard a gasp from behind me and I turned.

Zoe looked from me to the sky and said "You just sacrificed the pelt of the namean lion to help milady."

I shrugged and said "Yeah."

Her eyebrows scrunched and she said "You could have kept it and been seen as one of the greatest warriors of all time."

I rubbed my chin and said "That would have been cool. But Artemis needed it. She didn't look to great. The moon was fading so I wanted to help her stay alive."

The demi-titan Lieutenant shook her head and said "You must be the most oblivious or kindest person to ever walk the earth."

I grinned and said "I think Thals and Grover would definitely say it is the prior."

She laughed and said "I do not understand you, Percy, you are a good man unlike any other male on this planet. You don't seem too self-centered and you always try to do what is best for the ones you love."

I shrugged and said "I do whatever I need to protect anyone important to me. If Artemis is in danger I would sacrifice anything to keep her safe."

The hunter smiled and said "You truly are different."

I laughed and said "Yeah if I wasn't different would I be friends with the biggest man-hater in the world Zoe."

She looked at me and asked "We are friends?"

I smiled and said "Yes, Zoe, if we weren't I would be dead for following you guys or a bazillion other things."

She looked at the moon and said "Congratulations Percy on being my first male friend."

I looked at the moon also and said "Congratulations on being my first demi-Titan friend."

She sighed and said "We will be at Mount Orthys tomorrow, I am not sure how we will get past Landon and to the top.

I shrugged and said "If need be, I will take the dragon and distract him while you all slip past."

She shook her head and said "You truly are different. Well, goodnight Perseus."

I nodded and ten minutes later heard some soft snoring.

In the morning we were all packed up and we had everything together.

By eight we had made it to the garden and I gasped at its beauty and smells.

We were stopped by Zoe's sisters and they asked "What are you questers here for?"

"Your father has kidnapped Artemis and Annabeth, so we will be going up to take them back.

They seemed a little taken aback.

"You did not come for the apples?"

I looked at the women in confusion "What apples?"

The didn't answer and replied "You may pass if you want to go to save your friends."

I shrugged and said "Cool." And began to walk up the mountainside.

When we reached the top I felt anger rise in me.

Annabeth was chained and beaten on the ground connected to the black palace.

I growled as she had a long white hair symbolizing that she had held up the sky.

I looked around and saw the Titan himself grinning wickedly and said "I see that two demigods, a satyr, and my own daughter came to kill me. How basic."

With that he moved almost faster than I could even see and took out Thalia and Grover sending them sprawling to the ground with numerous cuts, unconscious.

I growled and Zoe had her bow on her back and knives out.

Atlas turned to his daughter and said "What is wrong? You think I couldn't deal with some half-mortals? They are weak. I am a Titan. I am more powerful than those weak Olympians you serve."

"No, you use your powers to overpower others, if you didn't use your domain then you would be easily defeated by us."

He laughed loudly and pointed his sword at her and said "Let's test that."

Zoe got in a ready position and they began to clash.

The battle was faster than the mortal eye could see and I was impressed by both parties hardened skill in fighting.

After five minutes Zoe took a heavy blow to the side so I took over and fought letting Zoe take a break.

The Titan growled at me and said "What can you do boy?"

I grinned evilly and attacked in a whirlwind of a knife, sword, and my fists and feet.

Atlas was actually pushed back after ten minutes.

I got a few cuts in and so did he.

After thirty minutes we were both breathing heavily and covered in blood or in Atlas' case ichor.

I let Zoe take over and ran over to a groaning Goddess keeled over with the sky on her shoulders.

"Lady Artemis. You are going to be ok. I am here to help. You need to help stop Atlas, can you do that?"

"H-How are you going to keep the sky up if I am not holding it up?"

To answer I moved next to her under the sky and grabbed her shoulders.

I shoved her away letting the sky fall onto me.

I wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out.

The Goddess turned around and looked at me while I stood with the sky on my shoulders with one knee on the ground.

"Will you stay alive?"

I grudgingly stood up straight straightening my back and legs so I was standing fully.

I groaned and lifted my head to meet the Goddess' piercing silver eyes. I forced a strained smiled and said "G-Go Artemis. I w-will be fine."

She looked at me and ran towards Atlas who was kicking the shit out of Zoe.

That is when things got bad, I watched as an army began to march up the mountainside and realized that Luke was leading an army up to us.

Artemis was viciously attacking Atlas for thirty minutes before the army reached the peak.

With Luke at the head, she began taking out monsters while Thalia used her bow from a distance and Grover was using his pipes to break the chains on Annabeth.

I groaned and shifted the weight a little further up my back to where it was feeling like it was killing me less.

I looked at the Goddess and watched Zoe slowly dying.

Luke finally retreated after another half an hour and Annabeth's dad showing up in a plane with machine guns with celestial bronze bullets.

Artemis took that chance and pushed Atlas right into me knocking me out from under the sky and locking the bellowing Titan under the sky again.

I stood shakily then ran to Zoe.

I scooped her up and put her head in my lap and tears fell from both of our faces.

She looked at me and said "Hey Percy... I am glad-COUGH*- THat I made one male friend before I died, it gives me hope. That you are not all terrible, thank you Percy-Cough* For being... my friend."

She took off her stag ring and wrapped it in my hand.

"Let me talk to my lady... Percy."

I nodded silently and handed her to a weaping Artemis.

Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth were all misty-eyed then they all looked at me in shock.

I cocked my head and Grover pointed at my head.

Annabeth handed me a mirror and I gasped, all of my hair except one strand on the right side which remained black was completely snow white.

I handed it back in shock then looked back at Artemis and Zoe.

I walked away in silence and slipped the small ring female's ring on my pinky and looked at the lion and the stag.

I looked up to the sky and watched in sadness as a new constellation was made.

The Huntress.


	2. chapter two duh

_**What's up Here's a new chapter!**_

I stood alone in Daedalus' workshop recounting what had just happened.

We had found the Labyrinth thanks to Rachel, we found Briares, I killed Kampe, I blew up a mountain, met and left Calypso begrudgingly, I met pan with Nico, Annabeth, and Grover, He gave me his blessing, made Grover Lord of the wild and gave some of his essence to all of us, after that he faded leaving a baby wolf which her parents were born during the big bang, she is extremely powerful and claimed me as a friend I told her I would take her to Artemis which she agreed to, we found Daedalus' workshop and Annabeth got his laptop, when he gave it to her, he snapped sending them back to camp.

That left me with him and brings us to the now.

I looked at the man and he sighed "I am going to fade and I need a few things from you Perseus Jackson."

I nodded and he handed me two things, the first was a silver ring of an eagle with wing flapping making the ring wearable and the second was a stygian ice whistle.

He grinned at my perplexed face and he said "That whistle lets you call Mrs. O'Leary to you wherever you are. When I die, she is yours, she likes you a lot. And the second... well see for yourself."

I slipped the silver ring onto my right thumb and thought about it coming out like my bow and Zoe's knives.

I felt a weight on my back and looked back to see black hawk wings and I looked at the grinning inventor.

"I recreated them because I always wanted to fix them. They are yours if you want them. They work just like moving your arms, just think and they move, when deployed they are a part of your body and indestructible. I hope you enjoy it."

I smiled and said "Thanks." ( YFN-Fashion-Sterling-Sculpture-Range8-10/dp/B01AHGQ8QG/ref=br_lf_m_zmfu8tjrpu4r8sz_ttl?_encoding=UTF8&s=jewelry)

His smile dropped and he said "I am not done. When I die, the Labyrinth will also collapse because I am connected to the labyrinth as its host. So I am asking you, will you take on the honor of being the master of the labyrinth? You will have complete control and can let it go on autopilot, you can also make the tunnels collapse on the enemies marching to camp half-blood now."

Hearing the ending I immediately accepted and immediately felt connected to the labyrinth. It truly went everywhere in the world.

I looked at the man and he smiled as he faded into a faint golden dust. I focused putting away my wings gently.

I flame traveled back to camp and saw Annabeth, Grover, and Nico explaining what had happened to the campers.

I snapped and made the tunnels containing the monsters crumble and be destroyed killing all of the enemies.

I turned back to the demigods and grinned and wrapped an arm around Nico and said "Hey Bro, I just got the news from Daedalus, I am Mrs. O'Leary's new owner."

His eyes widened and he asked "What will you do, you have school in about three weeks."

I grinned and asked "Would you be willing to look after my new pet while I am at school little bro?"

He looked at me excitedly and asked "Can I?"

I nodded and he grinned.

Time Skip

So I had taken a dip in the Styx... Would not advise that one.

I put it in the small of my back and convinced Hades to help us in the war.

I left with Nico and went to New York to tell my mom and Paul to get out of the city, but when I got there, everything was frozen.

I looked at my watch and realized today was August twenty-fourth and the Titan army would be coming at any time.

I ran to check on the empire state building and felt weird being the only one awake until I caught up with the seventy-five demigods, fifty nature spirits, thirty hunters, twenty wolves (Not including Amber the wolf Artemis keeps with her at all times after I gave Amber to her as a gift) who was with Artemis fighting Typhon.

I nodded thinking through everything, strategy, plans, and fights.

I jumped on the podium and grinned at the army and explained all of the plans and everything that needed to go down.

I grinned as I was done and said "FOR OLYMPUS!"

The chant was echoed as soon as it died out everyone went to their post and I whistled calling Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary.

I hopped on Blackjack and said "Make sure no one gets into the empire state building."

I patted Blackjack and we took off and he said "How can you speak hellhound boss?"

"I can speak with all animals thanks to Pan's blessing and can speak all human languages thanks to Apollo."

He nodded his horse head and we shot through the sky watching the beginnings of the battles.

I used my bow to snipe monsters from extremely high in the sky as I watched from the safety of the clouds.

I then saw that the Athena cabin was failing on the Brooklyn bridge and my second monster was bellowing on the same bridge.

I flew down telling Blackjack to leave and drew Riptide and one knife and began to attack quicker than the monsters could come at me.

I finally made it to the minotaur and put away both weapons taunting him. And it worked.

I mad him charge at me and I grabbed him by the horns and ripped one off.

He roared shaking me down to the bone but I ignored it dodging the massive golden axe.

With the heavy golden armor he was wearing, he was a lot harder to attack but he was slower.

I dodged a few more swings and charges and let him come directly at me when I readied myself.

I got down on a single knee and got ready.

I rolled to my left as soon as he was near, back peddled then jumped when I saw it. An opening in his armor.

I charged him head on until we were in the middle, his axe swung down in a deadly arc, but I was faster.

I grinned and stabbed him right through the monster's heart.

He mooed in pain and broke into golden dust and flew away in a nonexistent wind.

I turned back to the army and saw Kronos sitting looking at me.

I smiled wildly and looked back. Making the Titan king shiver.

He waved his hand towards me and I saw the ranks of the army open.

I heard something in the distance and my smile went up in smoke replaced by a mask of calm.

The Kalydonian Boar came roaring out from the cityscape behind the army directly towards the bridge.

I turned to the shocked Athena and Apollo cabins and screamed "RETREAT YOU IDIOTS! RUN!"

They began to run for their lives and I nodded as they all got to safety on the other side.

I nodded and turned to the beast.

I took a deep breath thinking of how it was killed last time then remembered the last dude to kill it was cursed by Artemis.

I shrugged that thought off and pulled out Riptide.

As it got closer it seemed to grow larger and larger until I realized it was at least the size of a building. I gulped hard with my heart racing as its beady red eyes fixed on me.

I readied myself and as soon as it took one step onto the bridge I vaulted high into the air at least twenty feet and was level with the face of the monster.

I put both hands on the hilt of my sword and pushed it into the eye eliciting blood to pour out and a roar that shook the city out of the beast.

I pulled Riptide out and began to fall to the ground but I was cut off mid-air by being hit with the tusk to my chest with enough force to blast me back a few miles into the Hudson which I had made a deal with the deities earlier.

I groaned in pain then got up and saw the beast begin to charge wildly.

I stood on the water and used it to propel me faster than even I thought possible, I broke the sound barrier then launched myself at the bridge and my grip on Riptide tightened.

I aimed at the back of the front left leg and as I came towards the boar leveled my blade and I soared through the air and the blade cut into the beast's impenetrable skin and I felt it puncture the heart of the massive boar.

It bellowed in pain and disintegrated into golden dust, dead.

I fell to the ground with a sickening crunch and I knew my legs had just shattered but I ignored the pain as I did the ribs that were broken from the tusks of the boar.

I looked at Kronos with a feral grin making him look at me in shock and anger.

He raised his hand and the bridge began to shake furiously.

I let out a shrill cab whistle and I jumped up just in time as the bridge collapsed.

I saw the black dot soaring at great speed towards me.

I began to fall but soon was on the back of my trusty mount and let out a sigh.

"Thank the gods." I murmured under my breath and Blackjack nickered.

"Don't thank them, I was the one who saved you stupid ass boss."

I laughed and said "You sure were bud. I will get you a box of donuts later."

He neighed in response and flew me back to the edge of the bridge where it was not collapsed and dropped me next to the Apollo cabin and I fell into the arms of Michael Yew and Will Solace who was looking at me in shock and Annabeth hit me over the head "Don't do that again you idiot, you almost died multiple times."

I laughed but immediately stopped because of the flaring pain in my ribs.

Michael pulled off my shirt showing all of the present campers the massive bruising that covered my chest, throat, ribs, biceps, and abs.

I groaned as the prodded the bruise and said "You look like shit bro."

I nodded and said "You should see my legs."

My cousin's kid looked at each other in fear and said "We need to get you back to HQ."

I nodded and said "I will just teleport us back, it will take me out of working order for tonight though."

They nodded and I light traveled both cabins back to our HQ knocking me unconscious using the last of my power.

I woke up feeling a hundred times better.

I flexed my muscles which were thankfully not sore.

I looked around and noticed I was in a bathtub, submerged in salt water and nectar.

I grinned and stepped out feeling like my power was at 110%.

I walked out of the room and heard something shake the city.

I ran out the front door ignoring the fact I was only wearing boxers, my three silver rings, and a pen.

I saw a terrifying sight, one Lydian drakon, and three Aethiopian drakon.

I turned to the others who were outside and Annabeth screamed in fear "The Lydian Drakon is fated to only be killed by someone with ties to Ares. Without the Ares cabin, we will have to retreat."

I walked passed the demigods and drew Riptide.

I began running and my charge was straight towards the eldest drakon.

As soon as I was within a hundred yards of it, it opened its mouth to roared and that is when I launched myself right into the maw of it.

3rd POV

The Demigods watched as their leader ran at a mythical beast destined to be unkillable in only his boxers.

Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia screamed his name and many other demigods tried to get him to stop but what he did next, shocked everyone.

He jumped into the mouth of the monster.

The beast slammed its jaws closed around him making the demigods scream in fear.

The beast roared again and Percy was nowhere to be seen and the green acid on the monster's lips was burning something on its teeth.

Will looked closer and said "I-It is Percy's boxers."

There were some people weaping but most just sat in stunned silence.

Nico screamed out "Why does everyone I ever love leave me?!"

But that is when the beast began to make faces and it bellowed in rage again.

The demigods began to run in fear, but then the beast fell to the ground and its insides flew away in golden dust shocking everyone.

The skeleton and skin of the drakon shrank down confusing everyone as it glowed and the black scales shrank to the form of an armored human.

The armor turned to the other three Drakons and raised its hand.

The earth shook and a giant spike came out of the ground spearing the other thirty-foot drakons and ten-foot spears of water impaled them.

The rocks caught on fire incinerating the three other drakons and everyone stood there in shocked silence.

The black-clad warrior turned to us and when he was within ten yards the armor disappeared leaving the entire army looking at their nude commander.

The Aphrodite cabin, naiads, and all other women and some of the gay guys present all whistle, howled, or even straight up drooled at the naked son of Poseidon. His eight-pack abs were definitely not the only thing the girls and boys were staring at on the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth, Thalia, and the hunters all blushed and the idiot hadn't noticed yet.

Percy walked over to the group without a worry in the world, his friend lazily swinging between his legs as he walked, he then shivered in the New York Autumn breeze and looked down.

"AAAAH!" He screamed in a high-pitched girly voice and ducked into the nearest clothes store running away from the army giving the onlookers a nice view of his muscular back and ass.

POV Percy

I walked out of the shop wearing black jeans, a sea green shirt, some black leather combat boots, and my four silver rings.

I now had an Eagle, a Drakon, a stag, and a Lion on my right hand leaving only my middle finger without a ring.

I walked over to HQ and everyone looked at me.

I flushed red remembering that they had all seen me naked.

Silena grinned and said "I didn't know that you were that well off Perce."

I blushed and Drew nodded "I am sure you will find a girlfriend after we all saw that. I mean damn."

I groaned and said "Please don't talk about it. I am embarrassed enough as it is."

Malcolm scoffed and said "Why the hell would you be embarrassed? You are lucky as hell man."

I looked at him in confusion and asked "Why would be lucky? I feel so weird that everyone saw me."

He looked at me with confusion and said "Dude, literally like every chick at camp or in the forest wants to jump you for what you got between your legs."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Why would they try and beat me up?"

Will slammed his head on the table he was at and he said "By the Gods, Percy, they are saying that the girls who saw your hard-on want to have sex with you."

I blushed a deep crimson and stuttered.

"I-I didn't have a hard-on. W-Why would the want to do that?"

Everyone in the room fell silent and they just looked at me in shock and confusion and I stared back oblivious to the glares or hungry eyes on me.

I shrugged ignoring them and felt Grover contact me in my empathy link.

I whistled loudly and ran outside catching BlackJack on his descent.

I hopped on his back and we took off towards the park.

I hopped off of his back and saw the battle waging between monsters and nature spirits and satyrs.

I ran up to Grover and blocked a club which would have ended up knocking him out.

I cut down the monster without remorse and began to fight.

Grover POV

I felt the Ground groan as Percy used his earthshaker power to make himself run faster. I felt the wind as he launched next to me blocking a strike from a cyclops and smiled at my closest friend and saw the determination in his eyes.

Once he helped me get clear of monsters around me he went straight towards the army and a silver knife appeared in his left hand confusing me where he got it.

Then he began his onslaught on the enemy.

My best friend was a demon who took lives left and right cutting down the monsters faster than the rest of my army combined.

He had killed a few hundred monsters by the time the nature spirits and I killed fifty.

He killed another hundred or so when he was flashed away leaving us alone to fight the monsters again but with renewed vigor thanks to his efforts.

POV Percy

I had just given Hestia the Pandora's jar and flame traveled back to the battle to see most of the monsters gone along with Prometheus disappearing.

I smiled but it was wiped away as I saw Hyperion.

I glared at the titan of Power, flames, energy, the East, watchfulness, wisdom, and heavenly light and charged as he did also.

I summoned water from the pond a few feet away thanking the Gods it was Central Park and not another park where he attacked.

I made a small hurricane around me making it rain and the winds pick up around me to the point I was leveling grass and shaking trees around me for a good square mile with the winds.

Lightning crackled around me and my grin widened as the Titan stumbled back at my display of power.

He lit himself on fire brightly in attempt to match me but I doused him with water.

He drew a long five-foot hand and a half blade and came at me forcefully.

I parried, blocked, dodged and attacked and we battled for about five minutes before I slit his knee cap open making him fall down onto a knee.

He growled and said "If I am going down I will take you with me."

He grabbed my ankle and I felt power course through me.

I screamed in pain and said "What the hell are you doing?"

He coughed up ichor in pain and said "No mortal can hold the power of an immortal boy! How are you alive?"

I looked at him and said between grunts of pain "Why are you trying to give me your power?"

"If I over flood your system you will die, but if you survive which is impossible... For any mortal... You Cough* Will COUGH Cough* Will... Die."

I looked at him and my body began to glow and sear in pain.

"W-What happens if you fail?"

"I die and you inherit my power and domains..."

With that, he faded into gold dust which fell onto the ground and then swirled around me in a tornado of gold.

When it finished I felt the domains of the Titan inside of me. I instantly felt more powerful, my power surged to the height of that of one of the big three, then it died down and resided inside of me to where I only radiated the power of a demigod but held that of one of the Elder immortals.

I turned back and saw the monsters incinerated from my aura earlier.

I ran back to the other side of the park and saw the nature spirits and satyrs perfectly safe.

I smiled and waved to Grover who said "Holy shit dude, did you beat him?"

I grinned and said "I just finished off the army and Hyperion."

His eyes widened and he clapped me on the shoulder.

"You are a life saver dude."

I grinned and said "Remember who brought me to camp? I wouldn't be here without you G-man."

He grinned and we nodded to each other and the entire army of nature spirits and satyrs marched back to the empire state building.

When we got there things were looking grim, there were twenty-three hunters, ten wolfs, sixty-five demigods, and seventy-five nature spirits, naiads, and Satyrs.

That is us against thousands of monsters.

I looked at a phone from some dude and it read August 15th.

I grinned.

Only one more day.

Then the battle began.

Time Skip

It was ten in the morning of the sixteenth and we had fought through the night and the monsters just kept coming non-stop.

We hadn't lost anyone yet, but we were all extremely weak after fighting so long.

I was doing ok but I still was the one killing the most monsters.

I had gone up to Olympus last night to sleep and when I did, I asked my dad to help fight Typhon today and he agreed but said that it would take a while to get the army together.

I looked at the sky and it was extremely dark and storms were raging all around the world thanks to Typhon running free.

I focused on fighting then an arrow screeched passed me and killed an empousai twenty feet behind me to my left.

I looked and sure enough, a horn sounded and the Party Ponies came riding in wreaking havoc on the monster army.

I grinned at Chiron who was using his bow and dagger to fight.

I met Chiron halfway and said "Thank you for bringing them."

He simply nodded and said "Kronos is on Olympus now Percy, go and fight."

I nodded and ran into the lobby.

I rode up to the six-hundredth floor and stepped out onto Olympus.

I walked passed smashed buildings and the golden gates to the throne room ripped off.

I began to run faster and made it to the throne room and saw Luke with Goldeneyes and a six-foot-tall scythe swinging it around with crazed eyes.

He looked at me and said "So, demigod, you challenge me in the throne room of the people who just use you like a tool."

I glared at him and said "I fight for my family, I don't care how they treat me, I am the only one who can defeat you right now."

He chuckled and pointed the scythe at me and said "Please boy you couldn't even scratch me."

I glared at him and made two of my rings activate.

The drakon armor covered my body and let off an aura of death. The armor had two slits and my back opened up and pushed out two pitch black wings matching the color of the armor. They both looked like black silver with little platinum sparkling inside.

He seemed a little confused then said "I don't know where you got that or what those are, but some armor and wings are not enough to kill me."

I grinned and said "Luke, you bathed in the Styx right, is your weak point on your right side."

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Said an annoyed Kronos.

"Ok, so it is on your left side."

His face changed and he said "No it is not, demigod."

I grinned as I could sense him lying.

"So is it above or below your belly button? I think above."

"It is not, puny child!" I grinned and said "So is it below your shoulders?"

"No. Quit asking questions and help me destroy these thrones and I will give you everything you could ever want, money, women, food, drink, happiness, fame."

I grinned and said "Nah, I think I am perfectly happy with my friends."

I moved with every ounce of strength I could muster and used my domain of power I had got from Hyperion and summoned Riptide and sunk the blade deep into Kronos' left armpit which was open because he was swinging the scythe.

He dropped it and began to bleed ichor as he fell to the ground. I pulled Riptide out of the Titan Lord and said "Enjoy your time in Tartarus."

I began to slice him up into ribbons until there was nothing left but a pile of ichor and millions of pieces of Titan.

I looked over and saw the scythe.

I shrugged and picked it up.

I instantly felt the power surge through me and I knew I had taken Kronos' domains of evil, Time, Harvest, and farming.

I sighed and turned the scythe into a black Rolex on my right wrist making it look a lot more natural.

I raised my hand and prayed silently.

I summoned hellfire from the Pit and the remains of the King of the Titans was spread all across the domain of a Primordial.

I let my armor and wings go back into my body magically and stretched from the fight.

I looked up and saw the storm clouds raging and decided to vapor travel to the Hudson River where I knew Typhon was.

I got there just as Zeus launched a massive bolt of lightning which as the weapon was known for had a blast like a nuclear detonation, but the massive son of Tartarus and Gaea was only knocked back a few feet.

I focused on the water of the Hudson that the monster had just stepped into and did something I saw on a tv show once.

I summoned the water from around me and made a giant replica of me the size of Typhon.

I grinned at the shocked Gods' expressions at my massive display and Typhon looked at me in shock than his ever-changing face grinned and he reeled back to attack. But to me, it was slow. I launched a massive uppercut knocking the Storm Giant and father of all monster off of his feet.

He fell back destroying the road he crashed into but soon got up.

He bellowed a roar so terrifying I have nightmares about it.

He stood straight and the storm increased knocking me back a step.

I focused hard and actually took control of the storm, shocking the giant and I began to use the storm winds, lighting, and rain to attack him.

I launched projectiles at him and began to pummel in his face with numerous punches.

I punched him again and again and received some bows back. They shook me to the bone and rattled my teeth and brain but I kept up my boxing with the most feared monster of the Olympians.

I got punched extremely hard in the gut of my water Giant making me stumble back and that is when I heard war conchs.

I grinned at the shocked faces of the Gods and Typhon.

Out of the river, the Cyclops army and my father in his full height began to attack Typhon.

I grinned as Poseidon launched his trident blowing a massive hole in the Giant's face.

I sucker punched Typhon in the gut making him clutch his midsection, then the Cyclopses led by Tyson began riding around the Giant wrapping him int Celestial bronze chain.

Poseidon opened a whirlpool all the way down to Tartarus and I pushed Typhon down to his knees facing his doom.

I looked at the Gods then screamed "THIS! IS! NEW YORK!"

I kicked him into the whirlpool sending him down to the prison and dad closed it around the Giant.

I let go of the monster-sized body and fell onto the ground and the Gods all landed on their chariots next to me.

My dad hugged me and I hugged him back.

I high-fived Hermes and Apollo who both congratulated me.

I bowed to the other Gods and stood up.

Zeus looked at me and said "That was a very impressive feat nephew, but where is Kronos?"

I looked at Hermes and said "I am sorry Lord Hermes... But I could not save Luke."

The God sighed and located to the ground and nodded.

"What happened?" asked the wisdom Goddess.

I looked at Athena and said "I found his weak point and then stabbed him under the left arm. I then chopped him up into tiny pieces and sent him to Tartarus."

They all looked at me in surprise and my dad put a hand on my shoulder and said "Are you hurt Percy?"

I shook my head and said "I jumped into the Styx when I went with Nico."

Zeus looked at me in surprise and said "You went to the underworld again? Why didn't Hades like smite you?"

I shrugged and said "I actually convinced Hades and Persephone and Hades to help us fight in this war, they and Nico have been helping our army since this morning. They and Nico have been summoning skeletons to fight against the monsters and Hades and his wife and Nico are riding in his chariot killing the bigger monsters. We also had the help of the Party Ponies."

They all nodded and my dad looked at me.

"Percy, can you help me with the second part of our deal?"

I nodded and Athena asked "What deal?"

"I agreed to come help fight Typhon if Percy would come to Atlantis and help fight the battle against Tethys and Oceanus."

Zeus' eyes widened and he said "Brother, your son is quite the kid."

My dad grinned and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's go, the mermen can't hold against them for much longer."

I nodded and was flashed to Atlantis and saw the hundreds of thousands of monsters fighting the twenty thousand mermen and thirty thousand cyclops of my father's army.

I looked at him and nodded.

"I will go and find the Titans."

He grinned and I wave traveled away. It is a skill that I learned when Triton came to my sixteenth birthday. Whenever I am in contact with water I can travel anywhere else there is water, much like Vapor traveling only I need water to do it.

I appeared in the makeshift throne room of the Titans and saw the General mermen, monsters, and cyclops of the Titans.

I grinned and began to cut through the ranks of attackers.

I killed all of the monster generals and the mermen and cyclops leaving me with Oceanus and Tethys.

Tethys had a brilliant looking sword and Oceanus carried a threatening Trident.

( pin/511158626432410251/)

( pin/360780620130200889/)

I grinned and pulled out Riptide which was pretty simple looking compared to their weapons.

( pin/157696424422532932/) + ( pin/523050944203369029/)

I rolled my blade in my hand and began to fight the King and Queen Titans of the Sea and Oceans.

I attacked them and they fought as one. I cut off Tethys' head making Oceanus scream in shock and surprise but it became one of pain as I stabbed him in the heart turning both of them into gold dust.

I picked up the Titans' weapons and instantly felt the domains of Seas, storms, earthquakes, liquids, and Oceans transfer to me.

I made the weapons transform into rings and for some reason, they went to my left hand still leaving my right middle finger bare.

They were both beautiful.

( pin/558164947552668625/)

( pin/471329917235000226/)

I sighed and exited the tent to see hundreds of monsters.

I used my new domains and used the ocean to send out a sharp wave which decapitated over a hundred thousand monsters at once, leaving my dad's army untouched.

I vapor traveled to the palace war room and threw the crowns of the Titans on the table of Generals and my family.

Amphitrite, Triton, Tyson, Dolphin, and the other generals, along with my father looked at me in shock.

I grinned as Tyson ran over and gave me a bear hug which would snap most people in half.

I laughed and said "Hey bro."

He smiled and said "Big brother, you kicked off the bad man like in the movie we watched."

I grinned and said "You remember that?"

He nodded and I said "Yeah, I was joking around but I think it was pretty cool."

Poseidon interrupted us and said "Percy. D-Did you kill Oceanus and Tethys?"

I nodded sending murmurs through those present and my dad smiled.

"Then I will take my leave. You all know how to fight against some monsters. Now prove the kingdom proud I take Tyson and Percy to Olympus for the ceremony."

There was a cheer and they all left and dad flashed us to the throne room.

We stood outside the marble doors and beside me, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Will, Nico, Malcolm, Silena, and Michael Yew stood next to us. The heroes of Olympus and the battle.

In the end, Silena convinced Clarisse and the Ares cabin to help fight and we finished off the army and the humans all woke up after all of the demigods and Nature spirits and Centaurs had left Manhattan.

I knocked on the massive throne room doors and they opened. Revealing the twelve Olympians and Hestia, Persephone, and Hestia on Honorary thrones.

I was the first to bow to followed by everyone else.

I also bowed to my Poseidon, Hestia my patron, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hades, and Ares. My dad and six of the seven Gods who blessed me over my time.

And Pan had faded.

So I sat there in front of them and waited.

Will, Malcolm, Silena, and Michael Yew all received semi-immortality and their parents' full blessing.

Tyson became General of Poseidon's army and received an enchanted club which would make Hercules' look like a stick when he used it.

Grover was given official leadership of the Council of Cloven Elders and Olympian title of the predecessor of Pan, Lord of the wild.

Thalia was given full immortality and she is the Lieutenant of the hunt, minor goddess of archery.

Annabeth looked to me when she was offered immortality and I nodded to her, so she became the immortal minor Goddess of knowledge, architecture, and strategy she also became the official Architect of Olympus.

Nico was next and he was given a few things, King of ghosts, spirits, death, and souls. (Semi-immortal) God of shadows, darkness, death, loss, confusion, summoning, board games, and skeletons. He was allowed to be semi-immortal but still receive Godhood because the fates allowed it for some reason.

That left me.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus said, my name echoing in the throne room.

I walked to the middle of the throne room and Zeus said "You have done many things for us and will receive multiple wishes, one for each titan you killed and one for helping the Gods with Typhon, because if not for you and your father it would have been diffictul-"

My dad cleared his throat making Zeus roll his eyes.

"If not for you and your father it would have been impossible to defeat Typhon. So does anyone object to giving Perseus the title of an Olympian?"

No one raised their hand and he said "You deserve it, now ask your wishes."

"Do you swear to give me all of them as long as they are possible and you are able to give them to me?"

"I and the Gods swear we will attain to any wish you may have as long as we can provide it."

I thought for a second then said "For killing Tethys, I wish for Hestia to have her throne back, for killing Hyperion, I wish for Lord Hades to have his throne on Olympus, for killing Oceanus, I ask that you release all friendly Titans, for helping with Typhon I ask for all Immortals, Godly or not must recognize their children and send them to camp, and finally for killing Kronos, I ask that you treat all with respect and equality, just because they are a minor God or a demigod, or even a friendly Titan, treat them fairly because this war started because of you not treating others equally and how you should. And for me being the leader of the Battle of Manhattan I wish for you to abolish any meaningless pacts that you have made, like not being able to see and be with your children or limiting how many kids you can have, get rid of them."

Hades scoffed and said "Is that it?"

Athena thought for a second and said "Father, he does not actually ask that much and all of his wishes are fair and easy to do. Plus we swore."

Zeus rubbed his beard and then nodded.

"Very well, we will do as you wish."

He snapped making a lot of things happen.

The friendly Titans appeared in the throne room, two seats in the council raised, and two ancient scrolls were destroyed.

I nodded and said "Cool."

Hestia smiled and hugged me tightly before going to her throne and Hades nodded to me sitting on his throne.

I thought for a second then said "Oh and Uncle."

He rubbed his head and said "What is it now?"

"I kind of told my mom if we won I would send some kind of message. Do you think you could like make it like blue fireworks going off or something?"

He waved his hand and blue fireworks began shooting in the sky like the fourth of July.


End file.
